My Favorite Cat
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: Grell wakes up one day to find he's turned into a cat. Will, demanding he take a few days off until the issue is sorted out, Grell does so, but decided it would be great to visit Sebastian, who just so happens to love cats... YAOI, NO LIKE NO READ, YAOI COMEDY, BOY LIKES BOY, GRELL AND SEBASTIAN, WEE!
1. The Cat - in the Prolouge

**WOO MY SECOND GRELL AND SEBASTIAN FAN FIC!**

**My first one went fairly well… The Butler Can Tango will soon have images on Deviant Art, my account is Kuro-Shiro-Kami-Chan (as you can see, I wasn't creative with the username, just using this one and replacing the spaces with slashes…)**

**I thought this one up 2 days ago when my Scandinavian friend and I were talking about my cat and how she jumps on all the furniture… THEN I REMEMBERED SEBASTIAN'S WEAKNESS FOR CATS! And thus this twisted yaoi comedy was born!**

**My Favorite Cat**

Grell woke up in his room only to find that his coat was on the floor and to find that he was itchy as hell… So he scratched his head with his feet. He jumped off the bed and went down the hallway. However he felt shorter than normal… On the way to the bathroom, he ran into Will.

"What happened to you?" Will asked.

"What do you mean?" Grell asked.

"Incase you haven't yet noticed…" Will took Grell to the men's bathroom where he forced him to look in the mirror. "You've turned into a cat…"

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT KIND OF CRUEL JOKE IS THIS?!" Grell shouted. "HOW IS THIS EVEN REMOTELY POSSIBLE?!"

"That's what I would like to know." Will said in his usual stern and serious tone. "You can not work like this. You'll be required to take the next few days off."

"AND TO THINK I WAS ACTUALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO WORK TODAY, WE GET OUR BONUSES TODAY!" Grell shouted, looking at himself in the mirror once again. He was a blood-red cat with glasses and golden/green eyes. His fur was silky soft.

"That's exactly why I'll be attending work earlier than usual." Will said. "As for you, I suggest you stay out of the way and go back to your room. You'll have to report this to our superiors though."

"Will, how am I going to explain this to them?!" Grell shouted.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own. Now if you'll excuse me." Will left.

Grell was alone, apparently stuck In a cat's form… "I can't stay in bed all day, I need something to pass the time…" So Grell walked back to his room, ignoring the stares from the interns and new employees. So then an idea struck him. "I KNOW, THIS WILL BE A GREAT OPPORTUNITY TO VISIT BASSY!"

**Holy shit is all I have to say… Please stay tuned…**


	2. The Cat - Meowing

**Wow, 3 fallowers allready… HERE WE GO AGAIN!**

**Chapter 1: The Cat – Meowing**

Grell managed to find Sebastian, he was working at the Phantomhive manor, as usual. He was doing his usual cleaning and cooking. Being a cat was beneficial for spying on your love interests, Grell realized this. However, he had a sudden fear of Pluto, who was lurking around the garden with Finny.

Grell continued to watch Sebastian in a cat form. He only dared to visit him when he knew Pluto was far away and when Sebastian was alone in his room. Turns out the butler had a simple servant's room, with a bed with a brass bedframe, a wardrobe and a dresser. Very minimalist. However, Grell's attention was drawn to the wardrobe, which seemed to be moving…

Sebastian opened the wardrobe and took out… A cat? He was hording cats in his closet? Grell nearly coughed up a hairball because he was laughing. However, he ended up catching Sebastian's attention.

Sebastian opened his window. "What's this?" He picked up the red cat, not even realizing it was Grell. "He's so soft." Sebastian touched his paws and put the cat on his bed, closing the window afterward.

"I wonder what I should do now… I don't even know what Bassy does with these other cats." Grell thought, watching the other cats come out of the closet and crawling all over the floor and onto the bed. He ended up staying silent while Sebastian petted him and cuddled with him.

"I wonder why this cat's red. Perhaps some cruel owner poured paint on him…" Sebastian thought, looking at the cat. "Some people just can't appreciate cats and the joy they bring to the world."

"Meow?" Grell asked, not wanting to speak normally for fear of giving himself away.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you. However I'm afraid I must hide you from my master." Sebastian carried the red cat while scooping up the other cats and putting them back in the closet. "You see, my master doesn't approve of cats."

"Meow?" Grell asked again, rubbing his head against Sebastian's chest.

"Don't worry little one. I'll make sure you're safe."

Grell purred, cat instincts taking over. He almost clawed at Sebastian's vest while being petted back. However the heavy head rubbing and petting came to a hault when a bell sounded in the distance. So Grell was put down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid my master is calling me. I'll come back next time." Sebastian left the room, leaving Grell alone.

"This is too bad. I managed to infiltrate the mansion, but Bassy's always so busy!" Grell clawed the white bedsheets. "Although he did say he'd come back…"

**Nyan… Kitty Grell doesn't even know how to interact with Sebastian… Oh well, thanks for the fallowing you guys! I posted the image on my Deviant Art account of Kitty Grell… I also used it as the story image but the picture got kinda squished…**


	3. The Cat - Shouting

**TWO REVIEWS TWO FAVORITES! WEE! Kitty Grell is gaining popularity and thanks to you readers I have 100 views here, so thanks. THIS ONES FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READ MY STORIES AND SUPPORT ME! – Kuro Shiro Kami Chan**

**Chapter 2: The Cat – Shouting**

Grell had been waiting in Sebastians room for what seemed like eternity (it was 4 hours). However he woke up when Sebastian walked through the door with a smile. He shut the door before picking up the red cat.

"I finally got some time to myself." Sebastian said. "I was thinking about you."

"Meow!" Grell meowed in excitement, rubbing his head against Sebastian's chest.

"I'm happy to see you too. Now then, may I ask where you came from my precious little one?"

"Bassy thinks I'm precious?" Grell thought, looking up at Sebastian.

"I noticed you have glasses, does that mean you have poor vision? Rather unfortuneate… However, your previous owner will have to bid you fairwell. I think you're my favorite cat…"

"Meow?"

"Although I swore to myself I wouldn't have a favorite…" Sebastian opened the closet, the cats going free. "However, I find you to be the most mysterious cat I've come across so far…" Sebastian crash-landed on his bed, Grell Cat in his arms.

"Meow…" Grell didn't know what else to say, it came out suddenly and abruptly. "I LOVE YOU!"

Sebastian paused, shock going through him. "What did you say?"

"I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!"

Sebastian silence the cat for a moment. He stopped to think for a moment. "How is this cat able to say such a thing?"

"Meow?"

"Nevermind…" Sebastian sighed. "You're certainly the most mysterious cat I've ever met…"

"Meow…" Grell groaned after being put down. He clawed Sebastian's butt when he got up. "I love you…"

"I know."

"Meow."


	4. The Cat - Guest

**This is honestly going better than I expected…**

**The Cat – Guest**

Grell cat watched Sebastian pick up the other cats, giving them equal portions of left over food. However, this red cat was wondering how long he could keep up the masquerade of an innocent red cat. He hid under the pillows.

Sebastian look notice, petting one of the smaller kittens. "What's wrong?"

"Meow…" Grell cat muttered, feeling pain in his stomach.

"What's wrong, are you ill?"

"I…"

"I don't know what's wrong, but you can come out." Sebastian reached under the pillows, only to get bitten by the red cat.

"This is wrong… If Bassy likes me so much, he should like me for who I am, not because I'm a cat!" Grell thought.

"I'll open the window so you can get some fresh air." Sebastian opened the window, giving Grell cat an opportunity to run away. So the cat did so instinctively and out of anxiety, he jumped out of the window, landing into the bushes bellow.

However, upon landing, he changed back into his original form. However, his clothes were tattered, covered in hair (cat dander really). He cleaned himself up quickly before stepping out of the bushes. "How on earth did this happen?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT CAT?!" Suddenly Sebastian appeared, holding a knife to Grell's neck. "Honestly, it's just you… I thought Pluto got ahold of one of my cats."

"I never knew you liked cats." Grell played dumb.

"Why are you here?"

"I was just around is all…"

"How about you explain the reason why you're really here?"

"I was just looking for something…"

Sebastian sighed. "Well I'm in a bad enough mood as it is and I'm obviously not getting anywhere talking to you. What about we talk about this over tea?"

"Seriously? Bassy is inviting me for tea?" Grell asked.

"I've already lost something important to me… I might as well take a break." Sebastian was about to jump back up to the window when he remembered. "Besides, what kind of butler would I be if I didn't let a guest in when they've traveled all the way here?" He picked Grell up, jumped into his window and landed on the bed safely.

Grell wanted to tell Sebastian about his being the red cat, but decided it would ruin the atmosphere in the room. For once, Sebastian was being kind to him, fixing him tea and scones. Watching the cats crawl all over the room was somewhat entertaining. They seemed to claw at Grell's pants as if they knew he was the red cat from before. He only drank his tea and sat there silently.

"So why did you really come here?" Sebastian asked.

"I was looking for something important…" Grell answered. "However, it seems to have gotten lost."

"I find myself in the same position as you. I lost one of my cats." The butler said. "He had the softest red fur and glasses. I don't know who his owner is, but I doubt that cat would go back to his original home now…"

"Why do you like cats so much?" Grell asked. "I never thought you were the type to like animals."

"There's nothing like cats in the underworld… I like them because they're so different and mysterious. They have a wonderful mystique about them that even I can't understand. They'll rub against your legs asking you to pet them and bite your fingers when you get to close. Cats are simply marvelous creatures, aren't they?"

"I never see these cats run around the manor… They all live here?"

"Unfortunately my master is allergic to cats so I must hide them here…"

Grell was surprised. Not only by the amount of cats in the room, but by Sebastian's soft side. "Um…"

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, it's just that I never thought I'd get to talk to you alone like this… I feel like we're really getting to know eachother…" Grell sighed. "While we're sharing… I find you rather interesting Sebastian…"

"How so?"

"There's so much about you I still don't know."

"I see…" Sebastian poured another cup of tea for Grell before picking up the smaller kittens after they were fighting. He separated the two cats by putting them in different parts of the room.

"Hey Sebastian, I have the next few days off… Um… Do you think, it'll be allright if I stay over?"

Sebastian only stared at him unemotionally, making Grell feel awkward for asking the question in the first place. The awkward silence was broken when Sebastian replied: "I'd have to discuss that with my master. Of course the man who killed his aunt staying at his manor, I'd say he might want to get his revenge while the opportunity arises."

"Um… I'm not exactly a man, despite my looks… Um… The truth is… I'm actually a transgender."

"I'm afraid I don't fallow…"

"I guess you can say that mentally I was born a woman, but I was born in a man's body… I don't really tell this to people, but I figured I'd tell you." He couldn't help but feel embaressed, admitting he was a transgender to his love interest. It was a difficult pill to swallow.

"I see, then would you prefer if I called you Miss. Sutcliff?" Sebastian seemed awkwardly allright with it.

"Um, allright!" Grell shouted anxiously. "Thanks for having me over."

"I suppose even if the young master said no, he'd… No she'd stay over anyway…" Sebastian sighed. "Perhaps I should look into transgender lifestyles…"

**WOO! THIS IS GOING WELL! AND I'M ON FIRE! I POSTED 5 CHAPTERS FOR 3 DIFFERENT STORIES TODAY! WOO! Tomorrow is parent teacher conference at my school and I will be wearing an outfit that reminds me of female Germany, so you can look out for me if you want to Millennium Brooklyn students. My club flunked, but I'm not giving up on making friends or going to school yet! The PSAT's were today so no one got a lot of homework, I just worked on some make-up art homework and typed my arms off for you guys the readers! I appreciate all of your views and support!**


	5. The Cat - Sleepover

**MEOW, MY FAVORITE CAT'S NEXT CHAPTER, NYAN!**

**When I woke up this morning my legs weren't working. I stayed home from school because I could barely walk, but at least I can write some more and rest while my legs recover… That was yesterday… I feel a lot better today but I stayed home because it's still so difficult to stand up and walk…**

**The Cat – Sleepover**

Grell took off his vest and pants, putting them neatly in a drawer. He/she only wore his white button-down shirt. Admitting she was transgender to Sebastian was surprisingly easy, Sebastian even agreeing to refer to her as a woman rather than a man. Being in Sebastian's minimalist bedroom surrounded by a sea of kittens wasn't ideal, but it was something.

"Hey Bassy, isn't it almost time to go to sleep?"

"Not until I've finished all my work. Are you used to sleeping early?"

"Usually Will makes me work from before the sun even rises so I usually get sleepy right around now…" He grabbed the butler's hand. "Hey, you think it'll be awkward if we shared the same bed?"

"I'm still in somewhat of a bad mood after loosing my cat… Oh allright. Perhaps a change of pace tonight will improve my day."

Sebastian left after that to attend to some work, but Grell spent the time he was gone by getting ready. She undid a few buttons on her shirt, made sure her hair looked good; she wanted everything to be perfect. When she was done she lied down on Sebastian's bed, stretching out… However she unintentionally ended up falling asleep… And when she woke up…

"I think someone's trying to break my ribcage… Is that you Will?" She asked, looking up only to discover she was being embraced by Sebastian (who was fast asleep). "HOLY CRAP BASSY IS CUDDLING WITH ME!"

Then she noticed her hands were red. "Oh no… I'm a cat again…"

Sebastian woke up, loosening his grip on the red cat. "What's wrong my little one?"

"Meow?"

"Are you still not feeling well? You jumped out the window last time."

"Meow…"

"It's allright, I'll keep you safe. I'll take care of you."

Grell cat tried to push himself away, but the butler's grip was too strong. "Please…"

"Did you just speak?"

"Um… It's about time you knew, huh?"

Sebastian jolted out of bed, looking at the red cat. "How is this even possible?"

"I don't know either…"

"So you were… The red cat all along?"

"In a way yes…"

Sebastian felt dumbfounded, something he hadn't felt before. He was fooled, distracted by a cute red cat with silky fur. He didn't say anything to Grell, instead picking him up while he was still in cat form. "Well isn't this a nice surprise?"

"What?"

"You've been chasing me around since the Jack the Ripper case, assisted my master during the Drocell Kinds case… However, in each case you were a human. If you were to disguise yourself as a cat you could not only infiltrate my master's home but gain my trust, Is that right?"

"Bassy I didn't mean to… I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how. That's why I jumped out the window…"

"So how did you change forms so suddenly?"

"I don't know, I woke up this morning as a cat. Will told me to take the day off because he didn't know how to handle it…"

"I honestly don't know what to say…" Sebastian put Grell cat down, not even bothering to look at him (which was hard because her red fur stood out amoung the other cats and Sebastian loved his cats…).

"Bassy, I really am sorry…" Grell tapped Sebastian's back. "Come one Bassy, It's not like I turned into a cat on purpose."

Sebastian would normally be patient and unemotional about a betrayl, but this time he simply couldn't avoid a cute cat begging for his attention. So out of no where, he did a heel face turn, grabbing the red cat (practically suffocating him under his weight). "It seems you'll need to be punished.

"What in bloody hell are you talking about?!"

"You've already come all this way, I thought this was your intention."

"Meow…"

"I assure you, you may end up enjoying this punishment…"


	6. The Cat - Mystery

**Holy crap this got so much good reviews and publicity… I just got a new youtube account and already made 3 videos… I'm 615Brooklyn on youtube! I might do my first SebxGrell but I'm a little embaressed… I already made 3 hetalia vids, one of them is a yaoi!**

**Oh well, here's another chapter just for you people! You all make my heart a little bit happier whenever you leave me a review or read my stories all the way to the end. You guys are all awesome… Prussia level awesome!**

**The Cat – Mystery**

"Meow…" Grell cat could only groan, being crushed under Sebastian's weight. She managed to sneak out, getting some air. "What do you mean by enjoy?"

"You'll see soon enough." Sebastian wrapped his hands around Grell's neck.

"Bassy, what are you doing?" Grell nearly choked, the burning feeling in her neck was a scorching pain she couldn't get rid of.

"I'm just reverting you back to your original form, I never said it wouldn't hurt."

"Me-." Just as Sebastian has said, Grell reverted back to her normal form, still wearing nothing but her shirt and underwear. She was released. "What the hell?"

"Well if I were to punish a cat in such a manor, what kind of cat-lover would I be? Not to mention… It would look inappropriate if someone were to walk in don't you think?"

"Huh?" Suddenly Grell got the picture, adjusting her glasses and backing away (legs touching the bed frame). "Wait just a second!"

"Isn't this what you've always wanted?" Sebastian asked, wearing a sadistic smile.

"Well it's just…" She sat down on the pillows. "Well I was born in a man's body… Not to mention I forgot to shave…"

"No matter." Sebastian picked her up, sitting her on his lap. "We'll just have to make due with what we have." He stroked her face, taking off her glasses.

"Bassy, I can't see a thing without my glasses, give them back!"

"I don't think so." He put the glasses on the bedside table, holding her again afterward, ignoring her plea to return her glasses. "Honestly… How could an adorable red cat turn out to be you?" He thought, still embracing the heroine of our story. XD

"Honestly… If you have something to say, just say it… A lady doesn't deserve to have her questions unanswered." Grell said bluntly, her vision blurry without her glasses.

"Save the discussion for later. After all, a pet needs to be disciplined."

Grell just groaned. "Honestly… To think I was actually looking forward to something… You're such a tease…" She got up.

"On the contrary Miss, I am a man of my word." Sebastian grabbed her by the sleeve. "You still need to be punished. I intend to make it something you'll never forget."

"Just what do you mean by-." Grell's words were cut off when Sebastian hugged her again, stroking her back, rubbing his fingers through her hair. "Hey Bassy, just where are you going with this? I don't understand."

"You'll understand in the morning." Sebastian forced her onto bed. "Now… Shall we begin?"

**The Next Morning…**

Grell woke up, Sebastian no where to be found. "Figures… I should've known." Suddenly her stomach hurt like hell. "Crap, I have to find a bathroom…" Carefully dodging the kittens, she exited the room trying to find a bathroom.

She managed to find one, but when she went to pee, something was missing. "It's gone… It's flat as a board." Being born in a male body made you used to certain things. When it wasn't there, it just felt off. "Well that's not normal at all."

The urge to throw up out-weighed the urge to pee… So the next hour was torture, a kind of torture that would make your hair hate you…

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	7. The Cat - Honest

**I'm nervous as hell at the moment because my arch nemesis wind is coming to get me in the form of a bitch named Sandy… If Irene didn't traumatize me enough she sent her little sister out to get me! I hate you wind…**

**The Cat – Honest**

Sebastian had just finished scolding the servants and tending to Ciel and Elizabeth (who was visiting today). He went back to his room to check up on his cats and Grell. However Grell was no where to be found, the cats appeared to be searching all over the room for her.

"I see everything went according to plan…" He thought, closing the door. Then walking down the hallway, he spotted Grell, who could hardly walk. "I thought you'd left." He lied.

"When I woke up I wasn't feeling well… I'm sorry Bassy but the toilet needs to be cleaned… And I need a shower… Not to mention I noticed something missing…"

"What might that be?" He caught Grell when she was about to fall down.

"Well all men have one but when I went to the bathroom it wasn't there!"

"Definately worked." Sebastian thought, picking Grell up bridal style. "You should rest if you're unwell. I'll bring you something to eat."

"Wow… I never thought Bassy could be this sweet…" Grell thought, being put down on the bed, being greeted by cats and tucked in by Sebastian.

"Please rest for the time being." Sebastian walked out of the room, making sure the kittens didn't fallow him out.

"Bassy is such a mysterious person…" Grell picked up one of the cats. "I guess I can see why he likes cats though, they're so soft!"

Sebastian was standing outside of the door, wondering if the decision he made was the right one… Then he thought of the mysterious red cat with glasses that appeared at his window the night before. It quickly became his favorite. When it jumped out the window he was heart broken, but when he found Grell instead he invited her in…

He couldn't help but think how twisted the situation was, or how he would face it. So when he "punished" Grell the night before, for the most part he was thinking about his own revenge and the red cat, not the girl in front of him… He sighed, deciding he'd be better off making this one decision… So after fetching some scones and tea, he went back to his room where Grell was fast asleep and covered in cats.

He put the tray of food down, sweeping some of Grell's hair out of her face. He sat next to her anyway, watching her sleeping figure. "I suppose it won't be all that bad…"

"What were you doing? Were you really watching me sleep?" Grell woke up. "Oh Bassy, that's so romantic!"

"I wasn't intentionally watching you sleep."

"Then what was it? Was it some sort of declaration of love while I was asleep?"

"Not at all."

"You're so cold!"

"Not entirely… If I was, I wouldn't be saying this."

"What are you talking about Bassy?" Grell asked, sitting up properly, touching Sebastian's shoulder.

"Well…" Sebastian seemed to hesitate. "I merely granted you a wish. However you find that it may feel more like a punishment… A few months from now you may find that you'll no longer be alone. When that time comes, you should know that I'll be there to support you." That's all Sebastian said. Then he left the room, leaving Grell to rest and munch on scones and drink tea.


	8. The Cat - HesitationExcitement

**Wow you guys really liked this one huh? It's my second most popular story right next to If Germany was a Girl! You gave this story 1000 views! So thank you guys!**

**The Cat – Hesitation/Excitement**

Sebastian felt as though he'd just blown his one real chance at telling Grell what really happened the night before. He knew what he'd done and he knew he'd have to take responsibility for his actions in the coming months. So after he finished his work for the time being, he went to visit Grell once again.

"Do you need anything?"

"Oh, it's you again." Grell had been playing with some of the cats. "They're all so adorable. They woke me up at the right time too."

"I'm glad you can appreciate the joy that cats bring to people…" Sebastian cleaned up the food from before. "Are you feeling better?"

"A lot better than before." Grell put the cat down. "Although… I'm still so confused. Not just by what happened to me this morning… But by everything that's happened over the past 2 days…"

"Are you by any chance reffering to turning into the red cat?"

"Well there's that… But you seem to have changed as well…"

Grell made a point, Sebastian noticed this in himself as well. Not only had he managed to tolerate Grell over night, but he found himself in an awkward position he'd never been in before. "I suppose I have changed slightly."

"You know Bassy, my being here feels like a dream. It doesn't feel real. It feels like I'll wake up and everything will just vanish." Grell got up, taking her clothes out of the drawer and putting them on. "Oh well."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going back the same way I came in." Grell opened the window. "I have to go back to HQ before Will finds me and drags me back."

"Wait a moment." Sebastian grabbed her by the shirt. "There's something important you should know."

"What's the matter?"

"It's now of never… I'll regret it for the rest of my days if I don't do it now… It'll be too late otherwise…" Sebastian took a deep breath, deciding to get it over with by saying what he needed to say bluntly, unemotionally and quickly. "I apologize for the inconvieniece… However…" For some reason he couldn't find the words to say it. A disgusting taste in his mouth lingered along with some anxiety and disgust.

"Are you not feeling well?" Grell asked. "You probably wore yourself out after taking care of me. But it's okay… I'll pay you back for everything you've done." Grell closed the window. "You should take a break."

"That's not quite it."

"Then what is it Bassy? This really isn't like you at all."

"Do you remember what I told you before: That in the coming months you may find you'll no longer be alone?"

"Yeah, what did that mean anyway?"

Sebastian seemed to hesitate more, although this was unlike him. Completely out of character. He was disgusted with his being unconfident in this endeavor. "Well…"

"Bassy, it's bad manners to keep a lady guessing…" Grell sighed. "If you have something to say, just say it. If not, I'm afraid I'll have to go home."

"Fine. Since I can't seem to say it in a more effective manner, I'll simply have to spit it out."

"Spit what out?"

"You're going to bare my children in the coming months…" And thus the day changed from awkward, to weird and confusing to… Well…

"You're not kidding?"

"No. I am not."

"Seriously?"

"In all seriousness, yes."

Everything was silent for a moment… And then Sebastian nearly went deaf at the sound of Grell's excited fangirl-ish Squees!

"YOU'RE SERIOUSLY SAYING THAT MY WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED?"

"I already said it was so didn't I?"

"BUT HOW IN BLOODY HELL WAS IT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"I am simply one hell of a demon."

"All these years weren't a waste after all…" Grell could almost die if she wasn't crying her eyes out and ruining her glasses. "I finally get to have my wish…" Then it hit her like a horse and carriage at high speed. "HEY WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE, YOU SAID BEFORE THAT YOU WOULD SUPPORT ME!"

"Yes… I did." Sebastian avoided the excited girl's gaze. "I had somewhat of an epiphany when I woke up this morning. I thought about what I might do after my master gained his revenge, what I might do afterward to be exact. Then I thought about the red cat that appeared by my window the other night…"

Grell continued to squee to herself, hearing the rest of Sebastian's speech (but only half-listening).

"However I did say I would punish you for having deceived me…"

"So your saying granting my wish was punishment?"

"I don't believe she's ever looked into the full details of childbirth before… I'd say the long process was punishment enough if I were in that situation… Why do human children take so long to be born in the first place?" Sebastian thought. "However, I never encountered a demon and grim reaper hybrid before, so anything goes…"

"Honestly Bassy… You're still so strange. But I suppose I'll get to know you better for the next few months… We should start thinking of names now!"

"Perhaps I unintentionally dug my own grave…"

**Not quite the end, not yet… Although, the next chapter of my story Black Reaper will have some cross-refferences to this story. Also, one of my reviewers already guessed what I had in store for you all… Hopefully I wasn't too out of character with Sebby, but how would you feel in his situation? He pretty much knocks up Grell (who is almost like his stalker, who actually loves him)… His love for cats kinda makes him unable to refuse… Not to mention, if you've read Black Reaper, you'd know the consequences of not consuming souls when you're part demon…**

**Would you guys like to see an epilogue chapter or another story with… Holy crapolla I just freaked myself out… I can't imagine Grell pregnant… I imagine Will would have to take her sythe away, but I can't imagine her with a huge belly, hormonal… Holy crap quit thinking about it!**

**It's up to you guys, but over all I hope you liked this story… You sure seemed excited about it…**


	9. The Cat - Surprise

**Do you gyus plan your reviews before you type them? Because the reviews you leave me make me laugh so hard I risk spit takes… And you should all consider careers as comedians. This is my second most popular story and now my most reviewed with 20 reviews (for now). It's also my most fallowed with 15 fallowers! Thanks a lot you guys!**

**I'm gonna set up a poll for you guys to vote whether or not you want an extension of this story… Besides, without readers what kind of writer would I be?**

**The Cat – Surprise**

A lot of squeeling and crying later, Grell had to go back to reaper HQ before anyone could realize she was missing. But before she left Sebastian gave her some scones for the road. When she got back however…

"Just where have you been?" Will asked, looking ready to kill Grell.

"I was out…" Grell responded. "You want a scone?"

"I need to know where you've gone! Not to mention, how did you turn human again?"

"I don't know… I just kind of did…"

"What if turning into a cat is contagious?!"

"I don't think so… Are babies contagious?"

"What in bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Well… You see, I'm expecting…"

Will stood there silently in shock… Grell was a man, correct? He continued to refer to himself as a lady for no reason.. So how could he possibly bare children? "I'm not going to ask for the full report, but how did you get this way?"

"Simple: Bassy helped me out and now I'm having his children."

"YOU WHAT?"

**A few days later word spread across HQ, including the higher-ups who gave Grell maternity leave... However there was never a demon and grim reaper hybrid on record… So this was big news… A few months later, Grell left HQ to visit Sebastian again… Surely he hasn't forgotten his promise, right? Right?**

She'd changed into cat form in order to travel more efficiently and quickly. So like the very first time, she was just the cute red cat by Sebastian's window. She scratched the glass until Sebastian opened up.

"It's you again… It's been a few months. 5 to be exact…" Sebastian picked up the cute red cat. "It's been quite a long time since I've seen you in this form." He lifted her up, unable to ignore the cuteness.

"It has been a long time." Grell was put down on the bed, where she changed into her human form. "I escaped from HQ just so I could see you again."

"Shall I prepare some tea?"

"Oh yes, right away."

The two had tea privately in the room, being surrounded by cats and enjoying eachothers company. It was a strange happiness that Grell found herself enjoying.

"Hey Bassy, I still don't know the gender of the child yet, but we should start thinking of names, don't you think?"

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well there's only one Bassy in my life, I could never name my child after you…" She sighed, putting her arms around Sebastian. "Let's think of boys names first… They're the ones I have the most trouble with…"

"Did you have anything in mind, an idea at least?"

"Why don't we go by letter?"

Sebastian got up. "Although thinking of names is a task we'll need to handle at some point, I thought I'd give you something while I still had the chance to do it. I thought I wouldn't see you for a time, but it appears, now would be my only opportunity to-."

"Run-on sentence Sebastian!" Grell shouted (while breaking the fourth wall). "Just what are you talking about?"

Sebastian reached into his drawer, taking out a small box. "I told you 5 months ago that I would support you in time such as these. So, I ordered this for such an occasion." He handed the small box to Grell, a black box with a red ribbon. Grell already predicted what would happen and was prepared to open the box and jump into the butler's arms when she felt intense cramps. She dropped the box.

"Bassy, something's wrong…"

"Are you allright?"

"I don't know." When Sebastian helped her up, the bedsheets were stained with blood. The cats mewed in worry and concern. "What's happening?"

Sebastian picked her up bridal style before picking up the box and jumping out the window in search of help…


	10. The Cat - Fighting

**Irene and Sandy… Two names I will never give to a child… Ever… I hate you wind… F you! I'm gonna attempt to distract myself while the dreaded H-word passes through in the best way I know how: writing for you guys! I was traumatized by Irene enough… Now she sends her little sister after me…**

**I'm sorry I keep bitching about my fear of wind… I do like this story and I'm glad all of you do too… I hope you like what I have in store for you guys! If only there were people as nice as you in my high school…**

**The Cat – Fighting**

Sebastian couldn't take Grell to the hospital, no human would know of her exsistence… Not to mention, they would question the children that were born due to their demonic apperences. So the butler took Grell to the roof of the manor (it was the only secluded place he could think of)…

He let her lie down. "Are you allright?"

"It hurts…"

"It's only been 5 months… The average demon takes 7 months… I'm not sure about grim reapers… Angels either." Sebastian thought. "Do your superiors know that you're expecting?" He asked.

"Of course!" She shouted. "They made such a big deal out of it. Especially Will…"

"So by any chance, would reaper HQ have the technology to make sure a birth goes through smoothly?"

"I don't know! The past 5 months the superiors ordered me to take maternity leave… I've been left out of the loop. The only news I've been getting was who was getting what gift…"

"I believe our only solution would be to go back to HQ and have the child there. It's mostly because you don't have any record of a human exsistence that might make going to a human hospital an inconvience… However, if you insist on giving birth here…" Sebastian adjusted his gloves, pulling them up further. "I've looked up medical texts on childbirth for situations such as this…"

"I don't think I can hold on for much longer…" Grell grabbed Sebastian's hand. "Please help get these people out of me…"

**A painful and dreadful hour and a half later…**

"It's too bad we couldn't think of names yet, isn't it?" Grell managed to sit up. She's just had triplets… All of them were absolutely adorable, 2 girls and 1 boy that neither of the parents had names for… Although what was different about these newborns… Is that they looked almost like toddlers upon birth…

"It's rather unfortunate." Sebastian held onto the two girls while Grell held onto her son. "We'll have to take the stairs back…"

"Oh right… I guess you can't jump out of windows with infants, can you?" Grell got up as best as she could. "But how will you open the door with your hands full?"

"Well what kind of father would I be if I couldn't do something as kick the door open?"

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere." Will appeared, death sythe in hand.

"How did you find me?"

"Now isn't the time for that, Grell Sutcliff. You must return to HQ."

"I'm not going back without my children! You don't know what it's like to want something for so long and never get it. Now I finally have what I want and more. I can't let you take that away from me Will!"

"What do you want with my children?" Sebastian asked.

"There's never been a demon and grim reaper hybrid on record, so naturally we want to observe them. However, if I must deal with a demon like you… Then I'll have no other option then to take them by force."

"I can't let you take them from me… I just can't." Grell took her death sythe out. "I won't let you take what I worked so hard for!"

**To be continued maybe…**


	11. The Cat - Everything

**Damn you Sandy… I almost risked a power-out! The lights flashed off for a second, then went back on. Mom freaked out. My computer was fine though… So it took me a while to realize it. Granny freaked out next (and she's sick)… Little brother's running all over the house, Uncle's been trying to calm me down all day… And here I am a few hours after the event still freaked out and cursing at wind in the back of my head… 7:50 pm, IT HAPPENED AGAIN!**

**One of my reviewers called Will a toolbox… I don't know what the term "tool" means when socializing, but I'm assuming it refers to someone mean or stupid… I laughed at that review, helped calm me down. I read that review after the lights flashed! So thank you! YOU GUYS EVEN GAVE THIS STORY 2000 VIEWS!**

**The Cat – Everything**

"I CAN'T LET YOU TAKE MY KIDS!" Grell swung her death sythe around while still holding onto her son. Will just dodged the attack, landing on his feet.

Sebastian (while Grell was fighting) kicked down the door, going down the stairs and going back to his room. He left the two girls on the bed, where they were greeted by cats and the horrible smell or blood mixed with who knows what else… He ran back to the room, knives in hand.

Grell was face to fan with Will now, loosing her grip on her death sythe while holding her son. At the same time she dropped the chainsaw, Sebastian had stabbed Will in the gut and the shoulders with his knives. Grell gracefully fell to the floor, still weak after giving birth and holding onto her child.

"Are you allright?" Sebastian asked, kicking Will away.

"I'm allright… I think… What happened to the girls?"

"They're safe." He helped her up.

"Damn demon…" Will got up. "I won't allow this. Even the superiors demanded the children be tested and observed."

"So you're acting on the higher-ups command? I thought they were all excited. All the ladies seemed excited too. But in the end I guess they were just jealous, lying through their teeth." Grell picked up her death sythe. "I thought you'd support me Will. I mean at first you did seem shocked, but even you said you would support me… Was that a lie too?"

"Miss Grell, I suggest you don't associate with him any further." Sebastian put his arm in front of her. "I won't let him hurt you any further."

"This is my fight… I've wanted this for so long… If I have to kill people to keep my children, I'D RISK BEING FIRED!" Grell nearly chopped off Sebastian's arm when she rushed to Will (STILL HOLDING HER SON), chainsaw on high, swinging it wildly with Will desperately trying to dodge each swing.

"This is a new side to Grell I haven't seen before… I never even thought such a side of Grell exsisted." Sebastian thought, taking out his knives. "Well, I think this side of her is definitely worth having around. Especially when I give her the box." He ran, jumping to the other side of the roof and throwing knives at Will's back. Succesfully cutting into the reaper, Grell finished of the job by making a bloody scar on the strict reaper's neck.

"You never mess with a lady… Remember that next time HQ wants to take my kids away." Grell dropped her death sythe, almost dropping her son as she collapsed. Sebastian was the first to rush and help her up.

"I believe your job here is done, Mr. Spears." Sebastian teased, wearing a smirk.

"This report won't sit well with our superiors… I hope your prepared Grell, you'll surely be demoted afterward. We still need the children for observation. What will happen down the road when they age and mature? Do they have the qualities of a reaper? If so, then how should they be raised? Please think about this." Will disappeared, jumping off of the roof.

"Are you allright?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll manage, but where are the girls?"

"My room, surrounded by cats."

"I thought so…"

Sebastian carried Grell back to his room. She was so weak she could barely move, but still managed to hold onto her child. He kicked open the door, finding a sleeping toddler… Wait, just one? What happened to the other one?!

Sebastian put Grell down on the bed first before searching all over the room. "This is quite troublesome…" He thought, putting all of his cats back in the closet… Still no third child…

"Bassy… They took her didn't they?" Grell was smart enough to realize that Sebastian would never panic, nor would he search around the room like a maniac for no reason at all.

"I'm afraid they might've…" Sebastian sat on the bed as well. "So does this mean our fight with Will was just a diversion? I never noticed any other reapers, I looked all over the grounds…"

"At least we still have the twins, right?"

"Even so, I intend to find the missing one. Whoever took her away-." Grell stopped Sebastian's rant when she manage to get up and caress his cheek.

"It's allright… We just have to look for a little red kitten is all…"

"You're really allright with this? You said yourself you've wanted this for so long."

"I don't really think HQ wants to hurt them, but a demon and grim reaper hybrid was never reported before… Everyone made a big deal about it back home…" She rubbed his back slightly. "I don't know what happened to her… But if more reapers come back to get me, maybe she'll be better off… Even if she turned into a cat, she'll have a better life, don't you think? It wouldn't be fun being hunted down by reapers and demons, would it?" She teared up slightly.

"I'll search the grounds again if you want."

"It'll be allright. Besides if she's anything like her father, she'll find her way back and stand up for herself."

"If you insist…" Sebastian sighed, not wanting to argue with this hormonal reaper who'd just given birth and fought off another reaper while still holding her kid (even Sebby had to admit that was amazing).

"Hey Sebastian, didn't you try giving me something before?" Grell asked, reminding Sebastian of before she'd given birth.

"Oh, that's correct. This is a rather awkward time. However, it's better than nothing." Sebastian took the small black box with the red ribbon out of his pocket.

Grell had been anticipating this… She already knew what was in the box and was ready to fly into the butler's arms. So when Sebastian opened the box, she let out nothing but fangirl squeels. Although, it wasn't exactly what Grell had expected… Sebastian had been wearing a sour-ass expression on his face, as if wanting to spit something out but being unable to…

"Miss Sutcliff… Will-." Sebastian couldn't even pop the question when Grell jumped him, knocking him on the floor. Two toddlers (one having woken up to the sound of squeeling) watched, laughing their tiny butts off.

"OF COURSE I WILL!"

"I probably should've known…" Sebastian manage to get the fangirl-Grell off of him when he placed the ring on her finger. The ring itself was gold with a red ruby in the middle (in case your wondering why he didn't get the typical silver and diamond wedding band, it's because he knew Grell was obsessed with the color red… And because the gold contrasted better with red).

**Dear fanbase…**

**This story is coming to a sweet close… But before it ends completely, I am setting up a poll asking whether or not you want an expansion of the story. If you have any ideas for an expansion (because I have very few ideas) then please feel free to PM me! I'll include the link to the poll in the next chapter of the story! I'm officially a SebasGrell fangirl! WOO!**


	12. The Cat - Happy Ending

**What you've all been waiting for/hoping wouldn't come true.. The ending to My Favorite Cat… It serves as somewhat of a Black Reaper reference, but My Favorite Cat is still it's own story…**

**The Cat – Happy Ending**

For the next few months afterward, Grell was living a strange exsistence… Ciel eventually found out about Sebastian's growing family… And was nice enough to give them their won rooms in the manor (mostly so that they wouldn't get in the way of his work). However Grell was still secretly determine to find her third child that mysteriously vanished. She was under the assumption that her child changed into the form of a red kitten, so she searched all over London, but found nothing… Even attacking the occasional reapers from HQ brought up no results… Still she searched in secret for her lost child…

When the children had already aged, hosting the appearences of 5-6 year old children she spent most of her time teaching them how to read and write, leaving very little time for her secret searching… That is until…

"Bassy what are you doing here?" Grell asked, looking at Sebastian when he stood in the door.

"I found a small red kitten outside and I had to bring it in before the young master noticed." Sebastian answered, holding the small red kitten.

"MEOW!"

"Mom, it's so cute!" Surrecha (the daughter that remained, her human name being Alice) shouted upon seeing the red cat, her books falling to the floor.

"Can we keep it as a pet?" Oledon (the son, his human name being Oliver) asked, tugging on his mom's sleeve.

"Honestly, why can't you pay attention to what I'm trying to teach you?" Grell picked up the books, the red cat running to her after hoping out of Sebastian's arms.

"Mommy!" Wait, did the cat just speak?

"Did it just talk?" Sebastian asked, reminding him of that one night…

"I knew I was right…" Grell said.

The red kitten changed forms, turning into a teenage girl with glasses and a blue dress. "It's been a long time… But I'm glad I got home. I still remembered you after all this time mom…" The girl turned to Sebastian. "I remember you too… You're my dad…"

"How is this possible?"

"It's a miracle…"

And thus the family was complete when the lost daughter returned, coming back home in the form of a little red cat. Never to be separated from the family again, the original red cat earned her happy ending, her search and her story concluded.

**Short I know but damn I got sad inside just writing that! That's the end to My Favorite Cat, the story is now complete! Thank you guys so much!**

**Oh, if you don't get what the Black Reaper references are:**

** Spears wears a blue dress and glasses, so it may be her who appears at the end of the story but this is up to your interpritation**

** story as a whole could hint that Grell might be Samantha's mother, since even Sebastian doesn't know who the mother is, nor does he mention who it might be… We don't even get a hint… It could be some paradox but once again, it's your interpritation**

** fact that Will was so determined to get his hands on the children might also hint something relating to Black Reaper…**

** idea of Sebastian having a kid is also kind of a reference to the other story as a whole… Because he's the father of the triplets in this story and Samantha in the other one…**

**I hope you enjoyed the story… I do think it's a classic myself… And thanks for over 2,200 views! : ) It's okay, you can cry now… I'm gonna get some klenex myself…**


End file.
